Behind The Enemy Heart
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Mereka berdua menikah tanpa menyadari bahwa pasangan mereka memiliki kehidupan ganda. Semuanya terungkap ketika nyawa mereka yang menjadi taruhan. Apakah mereka akan memilih kelompok masing-masing, atau pasangan yang mereka cintai? Three-shot. Cover not mine.
1. Chapter 1

_Nampakny saia tidak bisa berlama-lama hiatus,hahaha. Fic ini sebetulny udah ada dari bulan Juni/juli kemarin, tapi baru bisa di-publish sekarang, dan tadiny mau jadi one-shot, tapiii karena saia lagi mandek di scene bertarungny, saia memutuskan untuk menjadikanny 2-shot. Fic ini terinspirasi dari film Mr. and Mrs. Smiths, tapi tenang pasti akan beda kok dari filmny. Saia hanya mengambil ide 2 musuh menikah :)_

_Anyway, enjoy. Dibilangain Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan punya saia!_

* * *

Cahaya rembulan menyinari padang bunga di bawahnya, membuat bunga berwarna putih itu terlihat lebih indah terkena terpaan sinar bulan. Kelopak-kelopaknya ada yang lepas dan berterbangan ke segala penjuru karena tertiup angin malam yang dingin. Terdengar suara ombak dari kejauhan, dan jika kau mempertajam indra penciumanmu, kau bisa mencium udara pantai. Malam ini permukaan laut memantulkan bulan purnama di langit malam yang hitam pekat tanpa bintang. Angin berhembus semakin kencang, tetapi hal ini tidak mempengaruhi dua orang yang berdiri di tengah padang bunga semenjak dua jam lalu. Keduanya saling tatap dengan sorot mata dingin seolah ingin saling membunuh, dan mereka menodongkan pistol satu sama lain. Suasana di sekitar mereka mencekam dan hawanya terasa berat dan panas, tidak terusik dengan dinginnya malam.

Sosok yang membelakangi laut memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua, postur tubuhnya tinggi tegap dan kelihatannya lumayan terbentuk. Matanya hijau seperti batu Emerlad, hidungnya mancung, dan dagunya lancip. Dari bibir penuhnya menetes darah segar, wajahnya yang tampan dipenuhi luka yang juga mengeluarkan darah, namun dia tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit. Wajahnya terlihat dingin. Jaket hitam yang dia kenakan sudah compang-camping dan kotor, sementara kemeja putihnya dipenuhi dengan noda darah dan di bagian perutnya sobek. Memperlihatkan sebuah luka gores yang cukup panjang dan dalam. Celana panjangnya dipenuhi beberapa lubang seperti bekas tertembak atau sayatan. Hanya sepatu hitamnya yang tidak rusak, tetapi sangat kotor.

Sementara sosok yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya berambut pirang dan memiliki postur tubuh seorang wanita. Iris mata berwarna _hazel _itu tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Hidung mancungnya terluka dan meneteskan darah, sama seperti bibirnya. Wajahnya juga penuh lebam serta luka yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Kemeja _sleeveless _warna _lime green_-nya compang-camping, memperlihatkan kulit putih penuh luka. Celana panjang dengan warna sama juga mengalami hal yang sama. Sepatu hitamnya tidak rusak, tetapi sama kotornya dengan sepatu sosok di hadapannya.

Keduanya masih saling menatap dengan pistol teracung ke masing-masing. Tidak terdengar hembusan nafas dari keduanya. Angin berhenti berhembus, suara deru ombak menghilang. Seolah waktu berhenti untuk beberapa detik. Dan kembali bergerak dengan ditandai bunyi ombak yang menghantam karang.

"Pada akhirnya, kita memang akan selalu berdiri di sisi yang berbeda..." sosok berambut biru tua itu akhirnya bersuara. Kalimat tersebut ia ucapkan dengan nada dingin. Dari suaranya, nampaknya dia adalah seorang pria.

"Ya, kau benar..." suara seorang wanita membalas. "Tidak peduli seberapa keras kita berusaha untuk berdiri di sisi yang sama, pada akhirnya kita akan tertarik oleh gravitasi dari masing-masing sisi." Mata _hazel _itu mengkilap sesaat. "Bukan begitu, Athrun?"

Pria bernama Athrun itu tersenyum dingin. "Benar, Cagalli."

Sunyi. Tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka.

"Harus aku akui, aktingmu sungguh hebat." Cagalli mencibir. "Dan betapa bodohnya aku, karena termakan oleh akting sialanmu." dia menurunkan pistolnya untuk sesaat, tetapi dia tahu bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya, sehingga ia kembali mengacukan pistolnya.

Mata hijau itu perlahan menghangat, ia menurukan tangan kanannya ke bawah. "Apa yang kita lalui bersama, mungkin itu hanya akting untuk menutupi siapa kita sebenarnya. Tetapi perasaan yang tumbuh dalam sandiwara itu, itu bukan akting. Itu semua nyata, Cagalli. Senyata luka yang kau berikan kepadaku, senyata luka yang aku berikan kepadamu. Kita bisa melihatnya, dan juga merasakannya."

"DIAM!" teriak Cagalli. Tangannya yang kaku tiba-tiba bergetar. "Seharusnya aku tahu, tidak, aku tahu bahwa ada yang aneh denganmu. Tetapi," sekarang bukan hanya tangannya saja yang bergetar, suaranya juga ikut bergetar. Kemana perginya sikap dingin yang telah menyelimuti dirinya selama dua jam belakangan? "perasaan ini. Perasaan ini membutakanku, membuat aku mengacuhkan insting yang selama ini aku percayai. Karena aku," ia menunduk. "aku sudah mulai percaya dengan yang lain. Aku mempercayai dirimu, Athrun..."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak TAHU!" Cagalli mengangkat kepalanya, dengan mata menantang dia menatap Athrun. "SIALAN! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Yang kau kenal adalah Cagalli Yula Athha, CEO dari Rouge Publishing Company. Anak adopsi Uzumi Nara Athha! Bukan... Bukan Cagalli Hibiki, pembunuh bayaran yang selalu berhasil membunuh target dengan tingkat kesulitan apa pun..."

"Kalau begitu kita berada dalam situasi yang sama." Athrun kali ini memberikan senyum hangatnya. "Pria yang kau nikahi dua tahun silam adalah Athrun Zala, CEO dari ZAFT Motor Company. Anak kandung dari Patrick Zala. Bukan Alex Dino, pembunuh bayaran dengan tingkat keberhasilan seratus persen."

Cagalli menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. "DIAAAAM!"

"Tapi apakah itu penting, Cagalli? Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu. Tidak peduli apakah kau Cagalli Yula Athha atau Cagalli Hibiki. Aku mencintaimu, seluruh kebaikan serta kejelekanmu. Aku mencintai semuanya..."

Satu tembakan terlepas, sebuah peluru melesat melewati Athrun. Tetapi peluru itu membuat pipi Athrun tergores. Pria itu tidak bergerak dan tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit. Cagalli dilain pihak, nafasnya naik turun tidak karuan, tangannya bergetar hebat. Seperti seorang pemula yang baru pertama kali menembakkan pistol. Padahal dia sudah sering melakukannya, dari berbagai jarak, dengan sudut yang berbeda dan posisi yang terkadang aneh. Semuanya tepat sasaran. Tetapi sekarang, kenapa dia bisa meleset ketika menembak Athrun? Demi Hauemea, jarak mereka paling hanya sepuluh langkah!

Kenapa, saat bersama pria ini, Cagalli berubah menjadi pribadi lain?

"Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli." Athrun kembali mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa bosan.

Hening beberapa menit, Cagalli berusaha menata kembali emosinya yang berantakan, mencari-cari sikap dingin yang sempat mencair. Setelah semuanya siap, Cagalli bersuara. "Jika kau memang mencintaiku, matilah untukku, Athrun Zala!" Wanita berambut pirang itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Reaksi Athrun sangat cepat. Tepat setelah mendengar letusan pistol, dia melakukan hal yang sama.

Bulan purnama bersembunyi di balik langit malam pada saat keduanya ambruk bersamaan.

Sunyi.

Apakah waktu kembali berhenti?

Tidak terdengar hembusan angin atau deru ombak. Hembusan nafas manusia juga tidak terdengar...

Darah segar meresap ke tanah, bau anyirnya menguap ke udara.

* * *

_Apakah saia setega itu dengan membiarkan mereka tewas? Tentu saja tidak! Tunggu kelanjutanny minggu depan!  
_

_Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, sebelumny saia bilang kalau ini cuma akan jadi two-shot, tapi karena ehem, stuck di adegan fightny, maka saia jadikan three-shot *masih bisa kan yah?*_

_Anyway, selamat membaca._

_Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, saia cuma minjem buat melampiaskan hobi saja *wink*  
_

* * *

_Empat hari sebelumnya..._

Bunyi pisau terdengar dari suara dapur, disusul suara air mendidih dan aroma sup. Matahari pagi menerobos masuk dari jendela yang dibuka lebar. Meski matahari bersinar terang, pagi ini terasa dingin, mungkin karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim gugur. Angin berhembus, merontokkan dedauan di pohon besar yang tertanam di halaman belakang di rumah ini. Kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari dapur, sebuah pohon besar yang ditanam di ujung halaman. Di bawahnya terdapat dua kursi lipat warna putih dan sebuah meja bundar dengan warna senada di antara keduanya.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang tengah memasak sambil sesekali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke televisi yang menyala.

"Selamat pagi, Cagalli." terdengar sapaan dari belakang.

Yang disapa menoleh. "Selamat pagi, Athrun. Maaf, tapi sarapannya belum siap."

Athrun tersenyum."Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga belum terlalu lapar." kemudian berjalan ke arah Cagalli dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Athrun, aku sedang masak!" Cagalli berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu. Mau tidak mau dia harus memutar tubuhnya untuk mendorong Athrun. Tetapi begitu dia melakukannya, Athrun malah menciumnya.

Seharusnya dia tidak perlu kaget dengan sikap spontanitas suaminya, tetapi tetap saja pria berambut biru tua itu selalu berhasil mengejutkan dirinya. Ciuman itu singkat, namun Cagalli seperti kehilangan separuh nafasnya.

"Kau belum memberiku ciuman selamat pagi," kata Athrun disela senyumnya.

Cagalli tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Membuat Athrun tertawa. Diacak-acaknya rambut Cagalli sebelum dia berjalan untuk menuangkan kopi dari mesin pembuat kopi yang terletak di dekat blender. Dia mengamati sosok Cagalli yang sedang memasak sambil menikmati kopinya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Hari ini ada pesta untuk merayakan kelahiran anaknya Kira dengan Lacus."

"Ah!" Dengan cepat Cagalli menoleh ke samping. "Aku nyaris lupa!"

"Kita harus tiba di sana jam tujuh malam." Athrun menaruh cangkir kopi yang sudah kosong di tempat cuci piring. "Kau bisa kan? Kira dan Lacus adalah sahabat kita. Jika kita tidak datang–"

"Akan aku usahakan untuk tidak telat," Cagalli memotong kalimat Athrun. "ada sedikit masalah dengan pihak percetakan yang baru." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?"

Cagalli menghembuskan nafas. "Pihakku berencana memperpanjang kontrak dengan pihak percetakan, mengingat cetakan mereka bagus dan menggunakan kertas daur ulang. Tetapi mereka meminta bayaran lebih tinggi, dan harga yang mereka tawarkan benar-benar keterlaluan! Perusahaan penerbitan Rouge masih kecil, belum sanggup membayar sebanyak itu."

Athrun menghembuskan nafas. Dia ingat perusahaan penerbitan yang dipimpin istirnya itu merupakan pecahan dari perusahaan penerbitan Morgenroete yang bangkrut sepuluh tahun silam karena terjadi masalah internal, membuat beberapa pihak menarik investasinya dari perusahaan itu. Sekarang, ada lima perusahaan yang berdiri setelah Morgenroete bangkrut. Dan Rouge merupakan salah satunya. Didirikan lima tahun silam oleh para pegawai Morgenroete yang merupakan golongan muda, oleh sebab itu Rogue lebih fokus kepada buku-buku untuk kalangan muda.

Mungkin, jika tidak ada Rouge Publishing Company, keduanya tidak akan pernah bertemu...

Keduanya bertemu di pesta untuk merayakan terpilihnya Cagalli Yula Athha sebagai CEO Rouge Publishing Company, dan waktu itu Athrun yang merupakan CEO dari ZAFT Motor Company – yang merupakan patner dari Morgenroete Publishing Company – diundang ke pesta tersebut. Keduanya berkenalan, saling bertukar nomor telepon dan alamat e-mail sebatas formalitas. Awalnya, semua hanya sekedar formalitas. Tetapi tidak butuh waktu lama hingga formalitas berubah menjadi sebuah persahabatan pribadi. Bukan antara CEO. Cagalli berbeda dari wanita-wanita yang pernah dijumpai oleh Athrun.

Dia sangat keras kepala, dia teguh memegang prinsipnya. Itu sebabnya dia selalu terlibat debat (debat yang sangat HEBAT. Sampai-sampai pernah menjadi _headline _'Dua CEO terlibat dalam adu mulut sengit dalam debat calon walikota Kota Orb!' atau dengan judul lainnya yang bernuansa gosip 'Athrun dan Cagalli kembali berdeat di muka umum. Apakah ini tanda akan ketertarikan Athrun kepada Cagalli–Si CEO Tomboy?') dengan Athrun yang memiliki sudut pandang berbeda darinya. Tetapi Athrun menyukai hal itu, sebab selama ini belum pernah ada wanita yang berani mengajaknya berdebat dalam hal apa pun, dan Cagalli memiliki pengatuhan yang luas. Rasanya wajar mengingat dimana dia bekerja dan siapa ayahnya, Uzumi Nara Athha. Pendiri dari perusahaan Morgenroete yang bergerak di bidang media massa. Dia pemarah, tetapi sebetulnya itu hanya untuk menutupi kebaikannya saja.

Cagalli pemalu, SANGAT pemalu. Dan tidak sedetik pun, Athrun mempermasalahkan penampilan Cagalli. Tidak peduli apakah wanita itu memakai gaun atau T-Shirt gombroh, semuanya terlihat cocok untuk Cagalli dan membuat dia terlihat cantik. Dan yang terpenting, dia adalah seorang pemimpin yang hebat. Dalam waktu tiga tahun, Rouge Publishing Company sudah mendapat perhatian publik karena novel-novel yang mereka terbitkan benar-benar berbeda dengan pasaran, tetapi perbedaan dari permintaan pasar itu malah memberikan keuntungan.

Athrun menyentuh pundak Cagalli menggunakan tangan kirinya, terlihat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manisnya. "Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya, Cagalli."

"Semoga." Cagalli mengucapkannya dengan ragu. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Ada masalah di kantor?"

Athrun mengerutkan kening, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Biasa saja. Malah penjualan mobil kami semakin meningkat."

Cagalli melirik Athrun dengan sirik. "Enaknya..."

Athrun hanya tertawa mendengar komentar Cagalli.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Cagalli mengamati cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Cincin yang menjadi simbol bahwa ia adalah milik Athrun seorang. Cincin yang dipasangkan untuknya setelah dia menjawab 'Iya' ketika Athrun memintanya untuk menikah. Semua itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu, tetapi setiap kali melihat cincin itu Cagalli merasa hal itu baru terjadi kemarin.

Athrun Zala.

Satu dari beberapa CEO muda di Orb. Dia mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya empat tahun silam. Merupakan lajang yang paling diminati (Cagalli bingung apakah 'diminati' adalah kata yang cocok?) oleh para wanita. Dia tidak pernah terlibat skandal yang aneh-aneh, bahkan hidupnya sangat bersih dari gosip (hingga Cagalli masuk ke dalam hidupnya, tentu saja). Dia tidak pernah bersikap tidak sopan terhadap wanita, atau bisa disebut bersikap _gentleman_. Memiliki pengetahuan yang luas dan yah, wajah tampan pastinya (Cagalli tidak bisa menepis faktor ini jauh-jauh). Dalam usia muda sudah memimpin sebuah perusahaan yang berpenghasilan miliyaran, lengkap sudah alasan Athrun berhasil mendapatkan posisi pertama dalam waktu tiga tahun berturut-turut sebagai pria idaman para wanita dalam _polling _sebuah majalah wanita. Tapi bukan itu alasan kenapa Cagalli menerima Athrun. Ketulusannya, keseriusannya, dan kerelaannya untuk menyisakan sedikit waktu demi mengajak Cagalli berkencan, meski hanya setengah jam, itu sangat berharga.

"Merindukan masa lalumu yang bebas, Cagalli?" terdengar sebuah suara dari ujung ruang rapat.

Cagalli yang sedang melihat pemandangan kota Orb menaikkan alis. Dari jendela di hadapannya dia bisa melihat siluet seseorang duduk di bangku tempat Cagalli biasa duduk jika sedang memimpin rapat. "Tolong, jangan campuri kehidupan pribadiku. Hanya dengan Athrun aku bisa sejenak melupakan kehidupan ganda yang harus aku jalani..."

"Ho, bukankah dengan berada di dekatnya kau harus menjalani tiga kehidupan? Kehiduan sebagai seorang istri?"

Cagalli menghembuskan nafas, kemudian berjalan ke arah meja rapat. "Kehidupanku sebagai seorang istri merupakan bagian dari kehidupanku sebagai Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Dan hanya mereka yang bergerak di dunia kejahatan yang mengenal kehidupanmu sebagai Cagalli Hibiki," sosok itu keluar dari kegelapan. Rambutnya berwarna ungu terang, dan kulitnya sangat putih. Ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja berwarna kuning. Dan dia tersenyum ke arah Cagalli. "Aku punya tugas untukmu."

Cagalli menghembuskan nafas. "Maaf, tapi bisakah kau memberikan tugas itu kepada orang lain? Malam ini aku harus pulang tepat waktu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa melakukannya setelah urusanmu selesai." Sebuah _map file _ia lempar ke atas meja. "Selama kau absen untuk menjalankan tugas dariku, Kira yang akan bertanggung jawab di sini."

Kira adalah wakil direktur dari Rouge Publishing Company. Dia yang menjalankan tugas Cagalli jika wanita itu pergi untuk menjalani kehidupan sebagai Cagalli Hibiki. Seorang pembunuh dari organisasi kejahatan bernama Archangel. Rouge Publishing Company hanya kedok agar organisasi itu bisa tampil di depan publik. Sebetulnya Kira juga salah satu pembunuh terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Archangel, tetapi dia diperintahkan untuk menjadi 'ikon' dari Rouge Publishing Company bersama Cagalli. Jika Kira yang pergi, Cagalli akan memastikan bahwa semua tanggung jawab Kira dialihkan sementara kepadanya. Alasan kepergian mereka tentu saja untuk bisnis.

Urusan bisnis yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain...

Cagalli menghela nafas. Bagaimana caranya selama ini membagi waktu yang hanya tersedia 24 jam untuk melakukan banyak hal? Sarapan di Orb, makan siang di PLANT, makan malam di rumah orang asing yang telah tergeletak mati. Membaca laporan keuangan sambil mengintai seseorang dari gedung yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi, membersihkan senjata setelah mandi. Hanya tidur satu jam dalam sehari, atau bahkan tidak tidur selama empat hari itu sudah biasa dia lakukan. Entah, semua itu terjadi dengan begitu saja, selama lima belas tahun. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan ritme kehidupan seperti ini... Kehadiran Athrun tidak merubah ritme kehidupannya.

Tidak ada yang berubah...

_Kecuali hatinya..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Athrun menguap untuk ketiga kalinya, penjelasan dari wakil pabrik ban yang rencananya akan bekerja sama dengan ZAFT Motor Company tidak ia dengarkan. Sebetulnya tidak perlu, dia sudah membaca penjelasannya tadi malam. Dan yang membuat Athrun bosan, orang itu benar-benar terpaku dengan naskah! Sampai ke titik-komanya! Pria itu melirik ke kanan, melihat sosok pria berambut perak sedang mendengarkan dengan serius. Ditendangnya kaki pria itu hingga dia menoleh ke Athrun dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-kau-lakukan-bodoh?!'.

Athrun menunjuk pria yang sedang melakukan presentasi dengan dagu. Pria yang kakinya ditendang barusan mengangguk mengerti, dia berdahem pelan. Membuat perhatian seluruh orang dalam ruangan ini tertuju kepadanya.

"Terima kasih untuk presentasi anda, kami akan menghubungi pihak anda setelah memperiksa berkas yang anda berikan." dia berkata dengan tenang.

Seketika itu juga semua orang di dalam ruang rapat langsung keluar setelah membungkuk hormat kepada Athrun. Ruangan mendadak sepi.

"Orang itu mengerikan, dia sampai hafal titik-koma dari berkas yang dibacanya!" Athrun tertawa geli.

"Mungkin dia tipe orang seperti itu." Pria berambut perak itu menurunkan gorden untuk menutup jendela. "Durandal ingin membicarakan tugas berikutnya."

Athrun yang tadi sedang duduk dengan posisi melolorot memmbenarkan posisinya, kemudian mengangguk. "Sambungkan dengannya, Yzak."

Yzak menyalakan _laptop _miliknya yang sudah terhubung dengan internet, kemudian pergi ke salah satu sudut ruangan untuk mengambil sebuah tas berwarna hitam yang sudah daritadi ada di sana.

Sebuah aplikasi tiba-tiba aktif sendiri, memunculkan wajah seorang pria berambut hitam. "Senang melihatmu dalam keadaan sehat, Athrun."

"Apa tugas terbaru untukku, Durandal?"

Yzak menyerahkan tas hitam tersebut kepada Athrun. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kertas. Diambilnya kertas itu dan dibaca dengan teliti. "Kau ingin aku membunuh Muruta Azrael?"

Durandal menggerakkan jari teluntuknya ke kiri dan kanan bergantian. "Tidak-tidak. Dia lebih berguna dalam keadaan hidup."

"Baiklah. Aku rasa tidak akan terlalu menyulitkan, hanya menculik seorang pegawai biasa..."

"Jangan menganggap tugas ini remeh, Athrun." Mata emas Durandal menajam. "Banyak organisasi lain yang mengincarnya juga."

Athrun mengangkat bahunya. "Ya-ya, aku mengerti. Aku tidak bisa melakukan tugas ini sekarang."

Durandal menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang. "Tidak perlu melakukannya sekarang, Athrun. Tapi aku harap kau bisa segera bergerak besok. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Athrun berdiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Kenapa buru-buru pergi?" Suara Durandal terdengar.

Yang ditanya melirik dari balik bahu, tersenyum. "Aku ada kencan dengan istriku."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Kapan terakhir kali Cagalli pergi ke mall? Setahun yang lalu? Dua tahun yang lalu? Entahlah, Cagalli sudah tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi. Dia duduk di dekat sebuah air mancur _indoor _sambil sesekali melihat telepon selulernya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menutup kedua matanya dari belakang.

"Karena kau sangat cantik, aku akan menculikmu." kata seseorang dari belakang Cagalli.

Cagalli tertawa karena dia tahu siapa itu. "Athrun! Kau menyebalkan!"

Pria berambut biru tua itu melepaskan tangannya dari mata Cagalli. "Maaf, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Cagalli menggeleng. "Tidak. Ayo jalan sekarang. Aku sudah harus kembali ke kantor jam tiga nanti."

Keduanya segera berjalan berdampingan (tapi tidak bergandengan tangan 'aku risih dengan tatapan itu. Jadi lebih baik tidak usah yah?' Cagalli memohon) ke sebuah toko yang menjual pakaian bayi, diiringi tatapan dari para pengunjung yang mengenali keduanya. Inilah alasan kenapa Cagalli malas pergi ke tempat umum jika tidak penting. Terlalu banyak mata yang menatapnya. Setelah melalui debat mengenai apa warna yang harus mereka pilih untuk pakaian bayi perempuan Kira dan Lacus, Cagalli dan Athrun memutuskan untuk makan siang sebelum kembali ke kantor masing-masing.

Selama belanja Athrun tidak banyak bicara, membuat Cagalli sedikit heran. Dia pikir mungkin Athrun sedang ada masalah di kantor. Plus ini tempat umum, dia tidak mau membicarakan sesuatu yang intim di tempat yang dipenuhi oleh orang asing. Keduanya menunggu pesanan makanan dalam diam. Cagalli menyibukkan diri dengan menonton televisi di restoran ini.

"Heeee, istrimu tidak mau mengganti nama terakhirnya?!" salah satu pengunjung yang duduk di belakang Cagalli berteriak.

"Diam, bodoh! Suaramu terlalu keras!"

Percakapan selanjutnya tidak terdengar oleh Cagalli karena kedua pria itu sudah berbicara dengan nada rendah. Dengan hati-hati dia melirik Athrun yang sedang membaca daftar menu. Apakah suaminya marah karena sang istri tidak mau merubah nama terakhirnya menjadi Zala? Tapi jika itu alasannya, seharusnya Athrun marah kepadanya dua tahun silam, bukan sekarang. Dan lagipula, mereka sudah membicarakannya sebelum menikah. Cagalli tidak mau mengganti nama terakhirnya, sebab itu adalah bukti bahwa dia adalah anggota keluarga Athha. Athrun menyetujui, tidak, Athrun menghormati keputusan Cagalli yang tidak mau mengubah nama terakhirnya. Lalu, apa yang membuat Athrun mengacuhkan dirinya?

Atau jangan-jangan... Athrun ingin punya anak?

Hah, pikiran darimana itu? Dengan cepat Cagalli menepis ide terakhir yang muncul.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mau pulang bersama nanti?" tanya Athrun ketika mereka hendak masuk ke mobil masing-masing.

"Tidak usah, kau duluan saja ke tempat Kira."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Mobil Athrun yang pertama kali keluar dari tempat parkir di _basement_, sementara Cagalli terus berdiri hingga dia rasa mobil Athrun sudah cukup jauh. Refleks, dia menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Tidak, dadanya sudah daritadi sakit. Rasa sakit yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Sakit seperti sebuah pisau tertancap tepat di dada. Hanya saja, kali ini pisaunya tidak terlihat. Sehingga tidak bisa dicabut untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ini. Semenjak Athrun mendiamkannya, semenjak pria itutidak memulai percakapan dengannya. Semenjak iris hijau itu tidak mau menatap iris _hazel _di depannya.

_Perasaan apa ini...?_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Athrun, Cagalli! Aku senang kau datang!" Kira menyambut pasangan suami-istri yang tiba tepat jam tujuh malam.

"Selamat atas kelahiran anak pertamamu, Kira." Athrun menjabat tangan Kira.

Cagalli langsung memeluk Kira setelah Athrun melepaskan jabat tangannya. "Akhirnya kau menjadi ayah, Kira!"

"Terima kasih, teman-teman." Kira melepaskan pelukan Cagalli untuk menerima kado. Kemudian dia menunjuk ke ruang tamu, dan di sana terlihat sosok Lacus yang duduk dikelilingi beberapa wanita serta anak kecil. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan tetapi bahagia pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Cagalli berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk menghampiri Lacus, beberapa wanita menyapanya dan mengajak wanita yang masih mengenakan kemeja warna putih serta celana yang dibuat dari bahan katun berwarna hitam itu untuk duduk dan mengobrol bersama mereka. Sementara Athrun mengikuti Kira yang berjalan ke arah konter bar untuk mengambil minuman.

Cagalli tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan, sebab pertanyaan itu berasal dari dunia wanita, sementara Cagalli bukan penduduk tetap dunia tersebut. Akhirnya para ibu pergi untuk mencari teman mengobrol lain yang mengerti topik pembicaraan. Cagalli akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Lacus.

"Ti, tidak kok. Aku hanya..." Cagalli melirik Athrun dari ekor matanya. "Baiklah, aku ada masalah..."

Lacus tersenyum senang karena rekan kerja suaminya mau jujur. "Apa sesuatu terjadi antara kau dengan Athrun?"

"Yaaaa, tidaaak..." Cagalli melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Aku sendiri bingung. Maksudku, kami memang tidak begitu sering bercakap-cakap. Tapi tadi, ketika kami sedang membeli hadiah untuk anakmu... Dia," Cagalli menghindari tatapan Lacus. "mendiamkanku. Tetapi diamnya kali ini berbeda dengan diam jika dia tidak tahu ingin bicara apa, atau diam karena dia sedang tidak ingin bicara. Kau mengerti kan?"

Lacus mengangguk paham. Menjadi tunangan Athrun selama tiga tahun membuat Lacus memahami pria itu dengan baik. Tapi tetap, Lacus tidak bisa melihat Athrun sebagai calon suaminya. Baginya, Athrun adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Dan Athrun merasakan hal yang sama. Keduanya berpisah saat berusia dua puluh. Lima tahun sebelum Athrun menikah dengan Cagalli. "Mungkin ada masalah di kantor? Atau ada masalah yang tidak bisa diceritakan kepadamu."

Mata Cagalli menatap Athrun yang sedang berbicara dengan Kira dan beberapa pria lainnya. "Masalah yang tidak bisa diceritakan ke orang lain, huh?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Mungkin Athrun ingin memiliki momongan..." celetuk Lacus.

Celetukan itu berhasil membuat wajah Cagalli merah. "La, Lacus!"

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang bahwa Athrun aneh ketika membeli hadiah untuk anakku?"

Pemikiran itu ada benarnya juga... Ujar Cagalli dalam hati. Tapi, apa benar begitu? Atau, Athrun mengetahui tentang kehidupan Cagalli sebagai seorang pembunuh? Jika itu penyebabnya, Cagalli mungkin akan pergi menyusul ayahnya. Entah karena dibunuh oleh organisasinya, atau dia bunuh diri.

Sementara itu Athrun dengan tidak tenang berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya antara percakapan yang sedang dikuasai oleh Kira dan sosok istrinya yang sudah tidak dikelilingi oleh ibu-ibu lagi. Kira menyadari bahwa teman di sebelahnya ini sedang tidak fokus membicarakan pertandingan bola semalam, dengan kuasa sebagai tuan rumah, Kira mempersilahkan para tamu pria yang mengerubungi dirinya dan Athrun untuk menonton siaran ulangan pertandingan tersebut. Kira sudah merekamnya semalam, dan memang berniat untuk menontonnya bersama para tamu pria. Tetapi Lacus melarangnya.

"Kapan kau akan menyusulku, Athrun?" Kira membuka percakapan.

Jujur, itu adalah pertanyaan yang sedikit membingungkan untuk memulai sebuah percakapan. Athrun mengeritkan kening karena bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kira tersenyum kemudian melirik ke ruang tamu, memfokuskan pandangan ke dua sosok yang duduk di sofa warna cokelat. Athrun mengikuti arah tatapan Kira sambil meminum minumannya. "Menjadi seorang ayah."

Minuman yang masih berada di mulut Athrun menyembur keluar, dia tersedak. Kira menepuk punggung Athrun, tertawa karena melihat reaksi yang diberikan.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Athrun mendelik marah.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya."

Pria berambut biru tua di samping Kira menghindari tatapan Kira. "Aku, tidak tahu..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mulai dari sekarang?" Kira menyentuh bahu Athrun, menampilkan seringan nakalnya.

Wajah Athrun memerah, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin malam saat Kira melihat sosok Cagalli tengah duduk sendirian di tamannya, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk menemui Cagalli. Nampaknya orang yang sedang duduk di pinggir kolam renang itu nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Kira di sebelahnya hingga pria itu berdahem.

"Berencana menikmati malam sendirian?"

Cagalli melirik sekilas, matanya kembali menatap permukaan kolam renang. Kakinya yang berada di dalam kolam ia ayun-ayunkan ke depan dan belakang dengan pelan, menciptakan suara cipratan air.

"Aku dengar kau sudah mendapat target baru."

"Ya, Muruta Azrael."

"Dia target yang sulit. Selalu dikelilingi penjaga selama 24 jam penuh."

"Kau hanya harus menemukan cara untuk menyingkirkan pengawalnya."

"Kau akan membunuh seratus pengawal?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. " Cagalli tertawa. "Aku punya caraku sendiri."

Keduanya terdiam hingga Cagalli bersuara. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Athrun tadi?"

Kira tersenyum jahil, mengapit leher Cagalli dengan tangannya. "Dia ingin menjadi ayah..."

Cagalli bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Cagalli tadi?" Athrun bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia bingung dengan sikapmu saat membeli hadiah untuk bayiku," Lacus menjawab. Sang bayi sudah dia tidurkan di kamarnya.

"Aku tidak..."

"Jika kalian punya masalah, akan lebih baik dibicarakan secara langsung."

Athrun menghela nafas. Dalam hati dia merasa bersalah karena Lacus tidak pernah tahu mengenai kehidupannya sebagai Alex Dino. Dia melakukan tugas yang bagus dalam melindungi identitasnya yang satu itu. Dia menatap ke halaman belakang, Cagalli dan Kira sedang berbicara. Hati Athrun yang tadinya stabil menjadi goyah.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi seorang ayah, Athrun?"

Untuk kedua kalinya wajah Athrun sukses memerah. Dengan gugup dia melirik Lacus, sementara yang dilirik tersenyum penuh arti.

Pria itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas.

.

.

.

.

.

Cagalli menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, pikirannya dipenuhi dengan alasan atas sikap Athrun tadi siang. Sampai-sampai dia nyaris melupakan misi yang harus dia lakukan besok jika saja Kira tidak memperingatkannya.

Bayangan suaminya terpantul di cermin, tersenyum. Dia berjalan mendekat, memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Nafas hangatnya menyapu leher Cagalli. "Apa kau tidak mau punya anak, Cagalli?"

Seperti ada sebuah pisau tertancap tepat di jantung Cagalli. Apakah ini alasan yang membuat Athrun mendiamkannya ketika belanja? "Ke, kenapa tiba-tiba...?"

"Ketika membeli baju untuk bayi Kira. Aku berpikir, mungkin akan menyenangkan jika suatu hari nanti aku bisa membeli untuk anakku sendiri..."

Ok, jadi ide terakhir yang muncul itu yang benar. Aku menyesal telah menepis kemungkinan itu. Kata Cagalli dalam hati. Dia tersenyum, menyentuh tangan suaminya yang masih melingkar di perutnya. "Kita bisa memulainya sekarang..."

Ini adalah kedua kalinya Athrun merasa bahagia. Yang pertama tentu saja ketika Cagalli menerima lamarannya. Senyum yang dia berikan berbeda dengan senyum biasanya. Dengan lembut Athrun mengecup ubun-ubun kepala Cagalli.


End file.
